Especially in systems using carrier-wave transmission via radio links, atmospheric static frequently produces broad-spectrum interference resulting in unpleasant crackling in a loudspeaker or annoying streaks on a viewing screen. Noise pulses can also be generated by unshielded electric equipment operating nearby.
The suppression of such noise pulses, particularly in a-m radio reception, has heretofore been accomplished somewhat imperfectly by simple amplitude limitation and more thoroughly with relatively complex and costly circuitry including differentiation and integration networks.